We're Not Soul Mates
by AccioKirkland
Summary: A system. A countdown. Until you meet your soul mate. For most, it is a great revolution and many happy couples have been created. But for some, their soul mate will be nothing like they imagined... (M for later chapters, and swearing, sexual references, blah blah blah) Read and review, my lovelies


**A/N:** Based on a Tumblr post about bands around the wrist that countdown the years, months, weeks, days, hours, minutes, seconds until you meet your soul mate.

Enjoy this little teaser chapter, read it, review it, and tell me if you'd like more.

Stay awesome, my lovelies~

* * *

Gilbert pulled on his favourite T-Shirt.

"_Hello, I'm Awesome!_" It read, printed in large letters across the front. He had to wear a shirt that really said who he was. Because that day was _his_ _day_. Looking down at his wristband, a smile spread across his face.

_2hours, 43minutes, 51seconds._

There was less than three hours until he would meet his soul mate.

His perfect other half.

The one person in the world who was destined for him.

He wondered if the girl whose wristband read the same time was as excited as he was. He wondered what she would look like… He pictured long strawberry blond hair, beautiful eyes, curvy figure. She would be perfect, of course, because she was meant for Gilbert and Gilbert was meant for her.

Once he was satisfied with his own looks and clothing, he headed downstairs. It seemed like his younger brother Ludwig was sitting on the couch watching infomercials on exercise machines, but upon closer inspection Gilbert realised that Ludwig was asleep. That was strange for Ludwig, since he was so proper and it was past three in the afternoon. Gilbert guessed that Ludwig must have had a long day.

Gilbert cast a look at his brothers wristband.

_4months, 19days, 12minutes, 38seconds_

_He still has some time to go. I remember when my counter was that high. It was hell. But now… in just over two hours I'll meet the girl of my dreams_.

Gilbert left the house, ready to meet up with his two best friends at a nearby café. They were already waiting for him there; Francis and Antonio. They had to be there at Gilbert's time. Gilbert wanted them to be jealous of his beautiful girl.

Francis was yet to meet his soul mate. Antonio had met his already (a boy, would you believe!) but his soul mate had travelled to Italy with his younger brother.

When Gilbert reached the café, he looked down at his wristband again.

_2hours, 11minutes, 5seconds._

He beamed as he walked over to the table where his friends sat. He took a seat, and Antonio grabbed his arm rather excitedly.

"How soon, Gil?" Asked Antonio.

"Just over two hours." Replied Gilbert.

"Lucky! I still have a month." Said Francis downheartedly. Antonio moved to clutch Francis's arm instead, and Gilbert couldn't help but look around him. Francis noticed, and leaned over to gently slap Gilbert's arm. "Cool it. You still have two hours."

"Do you think she's already here, waiting, though? Like I am?" Gilbert asked, his eyes full of wonder and excitement. Francis rolled his eyes. "You don't even know if she'll be here."

Antonio frowned at Francis, letting go of his arm. He took a sip of his coffee, smiled at Gilbert, and said supportively, "Gilbert knows. He feels it. Just like I felt that Lovi would be at the beach the day we met."

Gilbert smiled at Antonio in return, and then stood up to go order a drink. He returned with a mug of hot chocolate, topped off with a marshmallow.

The weather was quite cold outside, as winter was fast approaching. There was light snow forecasted for the day. Gilbert wondered if his girl would be wearing a cute sweater, or a thick jacket. Perhaps a woollen scarf, and mittens. Maybe she would ordered a hot chocolate, and then turn and meet Gilbert's eyes as her wristband hit _0seconds_.

The thought thrilled Gilbert, and he sipped his hot chocolate with feelings of awesomeness swimming through him.

Gilbert was only momentarily distracted by Francis's gripping tale of a one night stand he had the other night with a girl who's soul mate was years away. It seemed so sudden. His hot chocolate was finished, so he stood to go order another. As he stood, he glanced at his wristband.

_0seconds_.

_BANG!_

Gilbert was on the ground, entangled with someone who was apologising profusely. When Gilbert laid eyes on the other person, he swore inside.

"Hey, you clumsy idiot! Watch where you're walking!" He barked. The boy on the floor stared at him with harsh, judgemental lilac eyes from behind black framed glasses. His brown hair was stylishly tousled. His clothes looked neat yet simple- and there was some cake smudged on the front of his shirt.

The boy looked from Gilbert to his wristband, and Gilbert quickly copied the action.

_Soul mate met. ID: 937382- Roderich Edelstein. _

Gilbert looked back to the boy, and took a step back. Francis was trying his hardest to hold back a laugh, but it was in vain. He snorted, and Gilbert turned quickly to face him.

"Don't laugh- It's clearly glitched!"

"You never told us you swung for that team!" Francis guffawed, and Gilbert growled. "I _don't_! This stupid wristband is broken!"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, eh?" Roderich inquired, standing up. Gilbert looked back at him.

"No, I'm not your soul mate. I'm not gay! Don't ever talk to me- forget you even met me! Fuck- I'm leaving. I'm going home. This wristband is a piece of shit."

And with that, Gilbert stormed out of the café, fuming.

_This can't be my soul mate… Antonio is the gay one of our trio, not me… But this wristband… it says his name… Roderich Edelstein…_


End file.
